


A Smut Sundae's Drabble Diary

by a_smut_sundae



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, explicit - Freeform, mixed ratings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/pseuds/a_smut_sundae
Summary: Just somewhere to keep all the short pieces I've written. Some for challenges, others for fun.





	1. Temporary Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Most will be around 100 - 300 words long.

They were working late again. Both Rhett and Link had been working tirelessly in preparation for GMM22.

Both were exhausted, but Rhett’s off handed remark about them needing a secretary sparked something in Link.

“I’m going to get a drink, want anything?”

Rhett shook his head in response as Link made his way out of their office.  
Instead of going to the kitchen, he made his way to the GMM wardrobe…

When Link walked back in, Rhett was focused on his work.   
He glanced up from his screen and did a double take. Link smiled and walked around to face Rhett, dressed in a white shirt, black pencil skirt and heels, with lips painted in red lipstick.

“I heard you were looking for a secretary.”


	2. A Brief Look

Sometimes the smallest looks are the most telling.

Link looked at the screen as he paused the raw footage he was editing for GMM.  
The frozen image showed Rhett, staring at the monitor, completely besotted whilst watching Link.  
This was not the first time he had seen this look on Rhett’s face.

He looked over at Rhett, as he napped peacefully on the sofa. Tired himself, Link gave up on editing and joined Rhett.

Rhett stirred as Link laid down.

“Is everything alright bo?”   
Link kissed Rhett gently on the forehead. “Everything is perfect.” Link responded as he rested his head on Rhett’s arm.

Just Perfect.


	3. Tempting

Link didn’t want to go into the office today.

It was a rare occurance, and it wasn’t motivated by the fact that he didn’t want to work.

It’s just that when he woke up this morning, wrapped in Rhett’s arms with Spring sun streaming through the curtains, he didn’t want to get out of bed. It was tempting to text Stevie and say they couldn’t make it in today.

I mean, wouldn’t you?

Grumbling to himself he got out of bed and got dressed.

Rhett on the other hand was a happy ray of sunshine. Which made matters worse when they made it to the office. Link tried to avoid being social all morning, prefering to hide in the office answering emails.

Rhett came back to the office after lunch, concerned with Link’s mood. “Link, what’s up with you? You’ve off all day.”

“Because I didn’t want to come to work today.”

“Why?” Rhett looked confused until he saw the hungry look in his eyes.

“Because you looked so cute in bed this morning and I could think of a few things I would prefer to be doing with you instead of work.”

Rhett went over to his desk and picked up his bag and keys, “Shall we go home, bo?”

Link raised his eyebrow as a cheeky smirk came across his face, “Now that is tempting.”


	4. Lined

Link stood at the small mirror near the door of their shared dorm to put on his eyeliner.

This was normally an easy task, but he had overslept and wasn’t quite awake enough. Link smudged the eyeliner from his left eye on to his cheek.

“Can you hand me the Q tips Rhett?”

Rhett picked up the plastic box and handed them to Link.

“Why do wear it anyway?” Rhett scoffed

“Because I like how I look with it on. Why don’t you wear it?”

“Because make up is for girls.”

Link turned to Rhett with a stern look on his face “Seriously bo? Guys wear make up all the time! News presenters, sports commentators, movie stars, heck if you want to get technical, the face paint guys wear to the ball game is make up as well.”

“I never thought about it that way.” Rhett went quiet as Link finished his eyeliner and grabbed his book bag.

“Can you show me how to do it?” Rhett as quietly.

“Sure,” Link kissed Rhett’s temple, “But I’ve got to get to class. I can show you tonight if you like after you’ve been to practice.”


	5. Stretch Out

Rhett had been working at his desk all day and his back was beginning to tense up. He tried standing at his desk, but it only worked to exacerbate the problem.  
“Why don’t you go lay down bo?”  
“Because when my back is like this, I need to lie on my side with a pillow between my legs and a cushion is too small.”  
Link eyes widened, “I’ve got an idea.”  
“I can’t use a sofa cushion, trust me I tried that before…It led to an interesting conversation with Jessie.”  
Link squinted, “I’m not going to ask. Anyway, You go and lie down in the loft and I’ll be back.”  
Link ran out of the room and to the prop closet. What he was looking for was too big to miss. He grabbed what he was looking for, and headed back to the office.

“I found it!”Link called as he ventured up the loft stairs.  
“Found what?”  
“TA DA!” Link held up the body pillow with the image of himself emblazoned on it.  
“Oh no. No no no no no. I am not using you as a pillow!”  
“Why? I feel nice and soft” Link squished the pillow between his hands  
“I’m not putting you between my legs!” Rhett realised what he just said and began to blush, “I should have worded that better.”  
Link’s face became serious, “Look bo, we can’t afford to have either of us injured at the moment, so please try it. The image is on one side, so if that is what’s holding you back from trying to relax your back muscles, flip it over!”  
Thoroughly told off, Rhett begrudingly took the pillow off Link and place it between his knees.  
“If I haven’t come down in an, can you wake me please?”  
“Sure.”  
***  
An hour passed, and Link quietly made his way back up to the loft, where he found Rhett, asleep holding the body pillow with image facing up, between his knees.  
Link giggled to himself and took a photo with his phone before tapping Rhett on the shoulder.  
“Time to get up bo.”  
Rhett grumbled something inaudible as he sat up.   
“I was having such a nice dream too.”  
Link smirked and pulled his phone out to show Rhett the picture he took earlier

“I didn’t realise your idea of a nice dream was me between your legs.”


	6. Pomegranate dreams

Rhett had had these kind of dream since he was in his teens.

Link standing there, with a pomegranate in his hand begging him to eat it so he can stay with him.

When he was younger he would run.

But as he got older, the dream changed. He would wake as he would take the pomegranate from Link’s hand, drenched in sweat and heart racing.

 

It wasn’t that he was unhappy is his life.

But there was always a nagging thread of what if.

Even as a teenager, he never dared to approach Link about his feelings, let alone tell him about the dream. He played it close to his chest in fear of being found out.

 

After filming had finished for the day Rhett and Link took some of the left overs back to their office for lunch. Whilst they ate, Rhett stared at the pomegranate curiously,

“Why a pomegranate?”

“I like them.”

“Since when?”

Link cleared his throat and then hesitated. He was unsure if he should tell Rhett

“Every so often I have a dream where I offer one to you.” he spoke at a bare whisper.

“The dreams used to upset me, because you would run away from me or say unkind things. But as I got...as we have gotten older, the dream has changed.”

 

“Well we’ve changed bo.” Rhett bit his lip, knowing he had said the wrong thing

 

Link would never tell him that in the dream he had the night before that Rhett had accepted the pomegranate from him and that he woken up crying in the middle of the night. He already felt like he was saying too much as it was. Link cleared his throat and walked towards the office door,

“Anyway, I’m going to check the preliminary edits. Feel free to finish the pomegranate if you’re hungry.”


	7. Untitled

Link didn’t know when exactly he fell for Rhett.

Nor could he tell you the what or the why that led them to kiss the first time. But he can tell you how it felt when his lips met with Rhett’s.

 

He doesn’t remember exactly when they first slept together. But he can tell you how it felt when he heard Rhett moan his name and how he’s memorized the constellation of freckles on Rhett’s back.

 

It doesn’t happen as often now. Too busy, doting on families and working on the show.

 

But Link remembers every single time whenever he looks at Rhett.


	8. A Moment on the Hips

Rhett loves Link’s hips.

The way they’re accentuated when Link wears tight jeans.

When he dances around the set between filming segments, Rhett can’t keep his eyes off Link’s hips. He tries to be subtle when he watches Link sway, but fails. He sees it in the rough cuts of episodes. Berates himself for not being in control of himself.

He loves the way Link’s hips feel when his arms are wrapped round them. The way his waist tapers down to them and give way for Rhett’s arms to rest against the lithe man’s stomach. It’s like their bodies were made for each other.

He will always remember how good it feels when Link moves on top of him. When his hands grab at Link’s hips, thrusting into him, secretly hoping to leave bruises where his fingers are digging in to the skin as a reminder.


	9. Good Night

Link climbed into bed and snuggled in close to Rhett, resting his head on the shoulder of the taller man as he read.

“Still learning about ego?” Link asked as Rhett placed the book down on the oak night stand.

“It’s interesting. You should definitely read it.” Rhett switched the light off and wrapped an arm around Link’s waist. Link let a contented purr, Rhett could feel the smile form on Link’s face, and began stroking his back.

Link’s breathing began to deepen. Rhett knew he would soon be asleep, so he gently peppered Link’s forehead with kisses.

“Night bo.” Link sleepily mumbled

“Sweet dreams.”


	10. Not For All the Love in the World

Rhett had become well versed in hiding his feelings.

Since Middle School, when he realised that he cared for Link. He tried to push his feelings away or on to others.

The string of girls during High School and College can atest to that.

The night Link told Rhett he was going to ask Christy to marry him, Rhett tried to hold himself together until Link left.

Then he sat in the shower crying his eyes out. Grieving for something he hadn’t admitted and self loathing that had a ferocious appetite.

Jessie found him. Listened to him weep. She didn’t need to ask why, she knew from the first time she saw Rhett with Link.

When Link married Christy it took all of his strength to stand there as a groomsman. When he cried during the ceremony everyone saw it as sweet.

Yep completely sweet to fall apart at your unrequited loves wedding. Jessie didn’t leave his side at the reception. Not out of fear he would confess to Link.

That was the night Rhett realised that while he didn’t have Link, he had Jessie.

Yes, the love he felt for her was different, it was no less remarkable.

And he couldn’t break that.

Not for all the love in the world.


	11. Research

When Link kissed Rhett whilst they stood in the Cape Fear River, it was for research. Link was concerned that he didn’t know how to kiss properly and he wanted to make sure he had it perfected before College started.

When Rhett asked Link to sleep in his bunk the first night they were in their dorm it was out of comfort. As the night had drawn in, they realised they were out of their depth and became nervous,  
“I want you to feel comfortable bo, I don’t think it will be healthy if you don’t go to the bathroom the whole time we’re in college.” Rhett joked whilst he wrapped an arm around Link. Link fell to sleep almost instantly, his gentle snores lulling Rhett to sleep.

When Rhett offered to give Link a blow job it was partly in jest. Link was so tightly wound because of finals that he couldn’t sleep. His last final was the next day and Rhett was worried if he didn’t calm down, Link would fail. If it went badly, Rhett knew he was going to Slovakia. Link pushed Rhett against the wall, kissed him deeply and told him to get on his knees. 

When Link suggested to Rhett that the sofa for their office should be big enough for them both to sleep on, it wasn’t sleeping he was thinking of. When it arrived, Rhett slumped down on it and patted the seat next to him, “Come here, bo. I want to see if we both can lay down on it. For research, of course.”


	12. Prize

During the press photos backstage at the award show, Rhett and Link stood close together posing. Rhett’s hand rest on Link’s shoulder to start off with.   
As they changed poses, Rhett became more adventurous, his hand coming to a rest on Link’s ass.  
After the last of the photographers moved on to the next award winner, they “Your ass is mine tonight after that little stunt you just pulled.” Link murmurs as they leave the press area. As they begin to walk towards the after party, Rhett takes Link’s hand and drags him to a nearby bathroom, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing McLaughlin?” Rhett’s response is to pull Link into a stall, lock the door and wrap his arms around Link’s chest. “Well,” Rhett whispers into Link’s ear as he rests his head on the shorter man’s shoulder, “I’m seeing what I can get away with before you make good on your threat.” Rhett gently rocks his hips against Link’s. Link frees himself from Rhett’s arms and closes the toilet lid.  
“Sit.” commands Link. Rhett maneuvers himself and sits down on the toilet with his legs together and leans against the cistern. Link straddles the taller man and wraps his arms around his neck.  
“Now baby, you’ve been pushing your luck all night. So,” Rhett cuts Link off by kissing him hard on the lips, Link lets out a small moan before pulling away and standing up.   
“Like I was saying before you rudely interrupted, you’ve been pushing your luck all night,” Link paused as he tried to readjust himself to hide the growing bulge in his pants before stroking Rhett’s cock through his pants. “So, you’re going to stand up, take off your jacket and give it to me and walk from here to our hotel room, showing everyone how hard you are.” Rhett blushed and bit his lip, “Yes Daddy.” Link gave Rhett a gentle squeeze before standing up to give him the space to stand up and take off his jacket. 

They left the bathroom, Link holding Rhett’s neatly folded suit jacket and walking in front of Rhett trying to hide his smirk. It was after midnight, and the part of the hotel they were walking through was relatively quiet. Apart from three girls who were sitting and staring at their phones, they saw no one.

Link pressed the elevator call button before standing next to Rhett and placing his hand on the small of the taller mans back. The elevator arrives and Link gives Rhett a gentle push, “After you.” Link closely follows and breaths a sigh of relief as he presses their floor button before holding Rhett’s hand.


	13. Lunch

Rhett watched as Link tried to work through the onslaught of emails.

“Are you coming for lunch?”

Link shook his head, “Got too many emails to catch up on. I might go out later.”

Rhett left their shared office and wandered out to the kitchen. He saw a jar of peanut butter and half a loaf of bread. Excellent Rhett thought to himself before grabbing a knife and began making sandwiches.

Rhett headed back to the office and placed the plate down next to Link’s keyboard. Link glanced at the stack of peanut butter sandwiches and looked up at Rhett.

“Thanks bo! I really appreciate it.”


	14. The Art of Failing at Subtlety

They finally found time to be alone again. Rhett took Link to dinner at a quiet pizza place across town.

They find a table and order dinner. Whilst they waited, Link decided to play with Rhett.

“You look so good tonight bo.” Link typed a message before setting it down on the table.

You’ll look even better tonight when you’re completely fucked out and covered in cum

Rhett blushed and excused himself to the bathroom.

And here I was thinking about how good you’re going to look with your cock in my mouth before I fuck you into the mattress

“Oh gosh.” Link mumbled as he felt the heat build in his belly.

Mmm I think I can be persuaded by that idea.

Link’s mind began to dredge up images from last time they were together. His train of thought was derailed by the waitress delivering their pizza to the table. Link smiled and thanked her as Rhett returned to the table.

Rhett sat down at the table and began to eat. Link slid his foot out of his shoe, thankful for a table in the corner covered in a table cloth working his foot up to Rhett’s crotch, causing a startled cough out of him.

“How’s your pizza bo?” Link asked feigning innocence.

“Just fine, just got some crust caught in my throat.” He picked up his glass and drank.

“Oh so you’re just choking on sausage then?” Link smirked.

Rhett set his glass down, staring at Link with cool eyes “No, I figured that was what you’re doing after dinner.”

Link stifled a laugh, as he continued to stroke Rhett’s hardening cock with his foot. Rhett let out a whine before composing himself, pushing Link’s foot of his crotch.

“Had enough bo?”

“Saving room for dessert.”

After both men finished their meals, they left rushed from the restaurant and to the car. Rhett began stroking Link through his jeans.

“Is this payback, bo?” asked Link as he strained concentrate on the road

“I figured more a warm up.” Rhett gave a gentle squeeze of Link’s cock

They pulled into the driveway of Rhett’s house, and rushed in to the empty house.

“Where’s everyone?”

“Kids are at sleepovers, Jessie’s out of town.” Rhett nuzzled at Link’s neck, “She said to make sure we change the sheets this time.”

Link ran his hands up Rhett’s chest. “That’s understandable, she probably doesn’t want to be reminded how much of a slut her husband is.” Link’s voice dripped of honey and lust.

Rhett grabbed Link’s hips, turning and pinning him face first against the wall. Link let out a moan as he felt Rhett grind against his ass.

“True. But tonight you’re going to be my whore.” Rhett whispered in Link’s ear before ripping the smaller man’s top off. “Such a tease at dinner. I should of taken you to the bathroom and fucked you right there. Let the whole restaurant here how beautiful you sound.”

Rhett stepped back, he removed his shirt. Link turned around and stepped out of his jeans before leaning against Rhett.

“You shaved your chest again.” sighed Link as he slid his palm across the smooth skin of Rhett’s chest.

“I like how it feels.”

“I imagine Jessie likes it as well.” Rhett could hear Link attempting to stifle his envy and failing.

“I’ve never had any complaints from her,” Rhett stooped to look Link in the eye, “or from you from that matter.” Rhett quirked an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around Link’s waist.

Link playfully nipped at Rhett’s nipple which drew a quiet moan from the taller man. Rhett’s hands slid into Link’s boxers and he squeezed Link’s ass.

Link looked up at Rhett with dark, hungry eyes, “Well bo, are you going to fuck me or just be a prick tease for the rest of night?”


	15. Osculator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent to me by @new-philosopher “Here’s a prompt: osculator (definition: someone who kisses)”

Rhett loves kissing Link.

There is nights where Rhett’s dreams transport him back to when he and Link were young. Of summers spent down on the banks of the Cape Fear River. Afternoons lying in the grass and under the trees kissing non stop.

In the present, Rhett loves giving Link a peck on the cheek when they car pool of a morning.

He loves kissing Link’s temple as he walks past his desk while they’re working in their office.

The late evenings working tend to descend into a study of digression, Rhett misspending their time learning and relearning how to kiss Link. He loves how his tongue intertwines with Link’s and how kissing his collar bones will, without fail, draw a gasp from Link.

Link will continue to be his muse until his dying day.


	16. Hair

Link looked into the mirror at his reflection. The shock of grey that had come through was an unsettling reminder that he was not as young as he once was.   
“Link, are you looking at you’re hair again?” Rhett idly strumming his guitar, watching the younger man stare into the mirror.  
“No!”   
“Link I’ve been watching you for the last five minutes try to cover it up. Everyone knows it’s there.”   
Link looked across to Rhett. “It just makes me feel so old!”   
“You’re not old!” Rhett placed his guitar next to the wall and swivels in his seat to face Link.  
“Why do I have grey freakin’ hair then man?” Link exasperated.  
“Because the pigment in your hair follicles is exhausted so it becomes transparent.”   
“What is this one of your new layers?”   
Rhett got up out of his seat and stood behind Link, resting his hands on his shoulders, “No, I was curious and googled it. Besides, I think it suits you.” Rhett leans down, kissing the top of Link’s head.


	17. Strawberry Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature   
> Warnings: Alcohol and internalized homophobia

The fact that they had managed to hide the fact the had brewed this concoction of Strawberry Wine from Rhett’s parents was a miracle. Mama Di knew they were up to something, but she wasn’t sure what. Once the boys had made it down to the river, where they could drink it in peace did they celebrate.

“Your parents would have kicked your ass if they had found this.” Link held up the bottle from his rucksack.   
“Then my Mom would of called yours and you would of also been in trouble.” Rhett took the bottle from Link, “So who should have first drink?”  
“You should, it was your idea.” Link passed Rhett the bottle, who opened the bottle and took a swig. His eyes widened as he fought to keep the liquid down. Link took the bottle and had a swig.  
“This is horrible!”   
“It sure is! Now pass me the bottle.”   
Once the boys had their fill of what was charitably referred to as wine, they got in their sleeping bags, tipsy and giggling.  
“I do wonder if there is other universes happening at the same time as ours.”   
Link sighed, “Not this again!”  
“But think about it bo, in another universe we might be famous! Or going to film school instead of doing engineering. Or we’d both be girls.”  
“In another universe, you would be a basketball star.”   
“In another universe you would be North Carolina’s youngest weather man.” Both boys giggled uncontrollably and then went quiet.  
“In another universe, we would hate each other.”  
“Ah but in another universe, we would be lovers.” Rhett responded in haste, almost regretting voicing that thought.  
“That would be nice,” whispered Link as he reached for Rhett’s hand, “I could live in that universe.” Rhett clasped on to Link’s hand for dear life.  
“It doesn’t have to be another universe bo. You know that.” Rhett squeezed Link’s hand before wriggling himself and his sleeping bag closer to the younger boy.  
“I know,” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett. “But this universe isn’t as forgiving as the other universe. At least not yet.”


	18. Tired

Link had a talent for falling asleep.

Sometimes it was quick. Like midway through a bedtime conversation with Christy. Or on flights. There is many photos of that thanks to Rhett.

Sometimes he’s just so tired that after filming is done for the day, he folds his arms and sinks forward on to the desk, trying to nap. Or he’ll sneak in a quick cat nap on the couch in their office. Rhett trying his best to be quiet whilst Link slept. 

Of a weekend he’ll fall asleep on the living room couch with Jade curled up on his chest.

Then there’s nights when his mind builds a Labyrinth that he must navigate before he is allowed to sleep. Mostly to do with work, and what needs to be tackled the next day. Sometimes it was from excitement. The night before the first Tour of Mythicality show he paced his room until 2am.

But then there’s the well trodden train of thought.   
The one that has plagued him since he was a teen.  
What if?  
Who would of made the first move?   
What does his lips feel like against mine?  
Would he let me…


	19. Shake

Link was not enjoying bathing in the Shamrock shakes. It was freezing and sticky. To add to his suffering, Rhett kept grazing his feet along his cock.

When both men stood for the end of the segment, Link hunched over partly to hide himself and partly to shield himself from breathing in the Gold Bond.

“Cut!” cried Stevie “Great job guys! Go get yourselves cleaned up. Everyone else, go have a break. We’ll start filming the next segment in 45 minutes.

Morgan stopped them as they walked towards the bathroom, "One of the showers is broken, so you’re going to have to fight it out to see who gets first dibs.”

Rhett ran off before Morgan finished talking. Link soon followed and found that the door was still unlocked.

Rhett was stripping his shorts off and didn’t notice Link slip into the shower cubicle. He soon got Rhett’s attention when Link turned on the taps.

“Come on man, let me in the shower. This Shamrock shake mix is beginning to solidfy on me.”

Link looked Rhett up and down with a smirk, “Nah, I think I’ll shower alone.”


	20. Night Sky

The sky was darker in North Carolina.

The lack of light pollution made for a prettier night sky, well in Rhett’s opinion at least.

It was what he missed about home and what he craved on night’s like this, where he and Link went camping.

Sure Joshua Tree was a fine alternative. It has the same feeling of solitude and some resemblance to North Carolina night sky, but the tent being bashed around by the desert wind wasn’t exactly relaxing.

They tend to go in the off season, when they can make time for a break in filming, and when there’s less people around. Less people and less possibility of being recognized meant Link was less likely to have his guard up. Less likely to flinch when Rhett touches him or tries to hold his hand.

Link also missed camping in North Carolina, but he doesn’t miss the denials of those nights where the air was electric with anticipation on both sides. The build from a touch or a passing comment that was made earlier in the day, made the gut punch of reality harsher each time.

 

But finally, finally one night when they were on the road Link snapped. Used the decades of pent up frustration to fuel his admission. He was past the point of caring that night, he accepted that Rhett would most probably walk out. But he didn’t. He sat on the bed next to Link quietly weeping as he listen to what he had to say.

“I don’t think I could stop loving you if I tried.” Rhett confessed as he pulled Link closer. The emotion of the long carried burden drained both men.

That night was long ago, and here they were better for it. Older, wiser and more comfortable with who they are, nestled together in a tent in the Californian Desert.


	21. Fluff

Link tried his best with the hose to wash off the marshmallow fluff, but it was not coming off. Rhett stood at the back door at Mythical Entertainment watching Link.

“Bo, come back inside,” Rhett called from the doorway with a devilish grin, “I think I’ve got an idea of how to get you clean.”

As Link met Rhett at the threshold,

“Oh? You have an idea to free me from my marshmallow hell? Does it involve a paint scraper?”

“No, it doesn’t but I have a feeling you will enjoy it. Plus I think we need to get you out of those shorts before they’re permanently fused to you”


	22. Gasp

His lips were sweet like honey. I never expected to be here like this with him.

His touch ran through me in a way I didn’t know possible. His fingers running across my skin, moving like he was mapping the freckles and scars of my body. Surveying the land he was about to claim.

His eyes bored through me, like he was seeing me for the first time. We had known each other for a lifetime, but never like this.

His voice was sweet and soft. The moan as I nuzzled his neck was delicious. The gasp of my name when I finally succumbed to him is my new favourite noise.

“Rhett!” was screamed by the lithe man as he exerted himself. Collapsing on to me.

The weight of him is forever etched into my memory.


	23. Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Rhink

Link woke to the sound of the dorm room door shutting. He glanced over at his alarm clock, trying to focus to see what time it was. Being in a dorm room without a window was disorientating to say the least.

Link hopped down from the top bunk and began to get dressed. He threw one of Rhett’s tshirts on as he couldn’t be bothered trying to find a clean one quite yet and he’d be heading to the showers soon. That and he couldn’t quite admit to himself that he loved the smell of Rhett.

Rhett hadn’t been around much due to a group project he was working on. Link missed his company and the occasional wearing of one of his unwashed tshirts had turned into a guilty pleasure for Link.

Link had come to the realization in the senior year of high school that he had a crush on Rhett. He kept it a secret and had hoped that living with him at college would kill the crush, but it only flourished. He loved the feeling of being close to Rhett and sending time with him. Drifting off to sleep to the sound of his breathing.

Early in the first semester of College, he walked in on Rhett jerking himself off one afternoon. He had heard Rhett gasp his name as he stroked before he opened his eyes to see Link standing there. Link, not knowing what to do, left immediately and hid in the library until midnight trying to process what he had seen and heard. He had snuck back into their dorm room to find Rhett asleep. Link got in his bed as quietly as possible. His sleep was rough, the image of Rhett stroking himself and moaning his name crept into his dreams.

But after a couple of awkward days, everything went back to normal.

But here was Link, half awake and half hard, wearing his best friend’s t shirt slumped in his desk chair. Link’s mind wandered back to a well trodden fantasy he has of Rhett on his knees in front of him, kissing his thighs before licking and sucking the head Link’s cock. Link let out a whine as he squeezed the head of his half hard cock. That’s when he hears a cough behind him.

Link turns around to be greeted by Rhett.

“Link.”

Link froze, his hand still on his cock.

“Why are you wearing my t shirt while you jack off?” Link’s cock twitched in his hand as Rhett spoke.

“Because I only just woke up and it was the first thing I found to put on.”

Rhett came closer, Link scanned the length of Rhett, trying to figure out if he was going to get his ass kicked. Then he saw the bulge in his jeans. Link’s cockiness took over, deciding that he was either going to get Rhett or get beaten up, he may as well go all in, “Do you see something you like?” He raised his eyebrows and turned fully to face Rhett.

Rhett pushed the chair against the desk, leaning down on the arm rests and coming face to face with Link, “What do you think?” He growled before kissing Link hard on the lips.


	24. There's Only One Bed!

Rhett double checked the reservation before they headed to the airport. But now the perky girl behind the desk is telling him that there’s been a mistake.

Link’s listening to the conversation. Knowing full well that it isn’t a mistake and that Rhett is not wise to his plan yet.

They’re each given keycards for the room and begin heading to the lift.

“I could of sworn I booked adjoining rooms.”

Link rests his arm on Rhett’s waist. “It’s ok bo. Not like we haven’t shared before. At least there’s two beds.”

Rhett begins to twig that Link knows something about the rooms. Turns to Link to question him and receives a wink from the shorter man.

Rhett begins to feel the blood rush to his face as the lift reaches their floor. “Did you change our reservation Link?” 

“I know nothing at all Rhett.” Link responds as he opens the door to the room. The lilt in his voice suggested otherwise. Flicking the light switch, Link turns to Rhett with a hungry look in his eye, “Oh look, there’s only one bed.”

“You planned this all along, didn’t you Neal? You could of just told me.” Rhett stood at end of the bed as Link looked around the room “Where’s the fun in that?” Link shrugged his jacket off before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Now take off your pants McLaughlin.”


	25. Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Rhink
> 
> Rating: Explicit NSFW

Link woke to the sound of the dorm room door shutting. He glanced over at his alarm clock, trying to focus to see what time it was. Being in a dorm room without a window was disorientating to say the least.

Link hopped down from the top bunk and began to get dressed. He threw one of Rhett’s tshirts on as he couldn’t be bothered trying to find a clean one quite yet and he’d be heading to the showers soon. That and he couldn’t quite admit to himself that he loved the smell of Rhett.

Rhett hadn’t been around much due to a group project he was working on. Link missed his company and the occasional wearing of one of his unwashed tshirts had turned into a guilty pleasure for Link.

Link had come to the realization in the senior year of high school that he had a crush on Rhett. He kept it a secret and had hoped that living with him at college would kill the crush, but it only flourished. He loved the feeling of being close to Rhett and sending time with him. Drifting off to sleep to the sound of his breathing.

Early in the first semester of College, he walked in on Rhett jerking himself off one afternoon. He had heard Rhett gasp his name as he stroked before he opened his eyes to see Link standing there. Link, not knowing what to do, left immediately and hid in the library until midnight trying to process what he had seen and heard. He had snuck back into their dorm room to find Rhett asleep. Link got in his bed as quietly as possible. His sleep was rough, the image of Rhett stroking himself and moaning his name crept into his dreams.

But after a couple of awkward days, everything went back to normal.

But here was Link, half awake and half hard, wearing his best friend’s t shirt slumped in his desk chair. Link’s mind wandered back to a well trodden fantasy he has of Rhett on his knees in front of him, kissing his thighs before licking and sucking the head Link’s cock. Link let out a whine as he squeezed the head of his half hard cock. That’s when he hears a cough behind him.

Link turns around to be greeted by Rhett.

“Link.”

Link froze, his hand still on his cock.

“Why are you wearing my t shirt while you jack off?” Link’s cock twitched in his hand as Rhett spoke.

“Because I only just woke up and it was the first thing I found to put on.”

Rhett came closer, Link scanned the length of Rhett, trying to figure out if he was going to get his ass kicked. Then he saw the bulge in his jeans. Link’s cockiness took over, deciding that he was either going to get Rhett or get beaten up, he may as well go all in, “Do you see something you like?” He raised his eyebrows and turned fully to face Rhett.

Rhett pushed the chair against the desk, leaning down on the arm rests and coming face to face with Link, “What do you think?” He growled before kissing Link hard on the lips.


	26. There's Only One Bed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature

Rhett double checked the reservation before they headed to the airport. But now the perky girl behind the desk is telling him that there’s been a mistake.

Link’s listening to the conversation. Knowing full well that it isn’t a mistake and that Rhett is not wise to his plan yet.

They’re each given keycards for the room and begin heading to the lift.

“I could of sworn I booked adjoining rooms.”

Link rests his arm on Rhett’s waist. “It’s ok bo. Not like we haven’t shared before. At least there’s two beds.”

Rhett begins to twig that Link knows something about the rooms. Turns to Link to question him and receives a wink from the shorter man.

Rhett begins to feel the blood rush to his face as the lift reaches their floor. “Did you change our reservation Link?” “I know nothing at all Rhett.” Link responds as he opens the door to the room. The lilt in his voice suggested otherwise. Flicking the light switch, Link turns to Rhett with a hungry look in his eye, “Oh look, there’s only one bed.” “You planned this all along, didn’t you Neal? You could of just told me.” Rhett stood at end of the bed as Link looked around the room “Where’s the fun in that?” Link shrugged his jacket off before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Now take off your pants McLaughlin.”


	27. I Like Your Boots

Rhett had bought new boots, after careful consideration and hours of Instagram scrolling. He had bought insoles because everyone had told him to.   
So here he was, after midnight, and naked (because who wears pajamas?) cutting the insoles to the same size as his new boots. Once the insoles were snug in his new leather boots, he sat on the edge of his bed and slid his boots on.  
He stood, marveling his new boots, and then his reflection in the mirror caught his eye.  
He didn’t realise Jessie was still awake until she let out a giggle, “I should get a picture of this.”  
  
Before Rhett turned around, he heard the camera on Jessie’s phone. He spun around as Jessie stared devilishly at the screen.  
  
“What are you doing Jess?” She just smiled at him in response.  
  
He sat back down on the plush bed, and pulled his new boots off and took them back to the wardrobe. As he padded back to the bed, he heard his phone vibrate on the bedside table. He grabbed his phone to see who was trying to contact him this late at night,  
  
 **LINK**  
 _I like your butt bo_  
  
 _I mean boots_  
  
 _Would you believe I like both?_  
  
Rhett blushed as he read the messages from Link.  
  
Jessie gave Rhett a cheeky smile as he got back into bed, “Did your boyfriend like the picture?” 


	28. Solitude

Rhett flopped on to the bed. Whilst the room was not extravagant, it was what he needed for the weekend. To be alone.

Well at least that’s what he thought. The first night he reveled in the solitude, soaking in the steaming water of the hot tub and silence. He sunk further into the water and watched the sun recede into the Pacific.

But he felt that something was missing.

The next morning, after enduring an awkward yoga class, Rhett returned to his room.

One of the perks of being alone was being constantly naked. Rhett stripped himself off and sunk on to the bed.

Whilst he was enjoying the solitude, he felt that something was missing. His mind wandered as he tried to read. He wondered how Link’s weekend was going and if he was out exploring the slab.

His mind began to bring forth images of how good Link would look naked, lying on the bed next to him. Link’s hands all over the taller man as he covered him in kisses. Rhett to his hardening cock in hand and began to stroke. The thought of Link grinding down on his cock, muttering filthy things spurring Rhett on.

His fantasy was disturbed by the vibration of his phone on the bedside table. Rhett sighed before reaching for the phone. He looked at the screen and saw Link’s name.

“Hey Link.” he tried his best to mask his irritation of being disturbed and his breathlessness.

“Hey bo,” Rhett could hear the need dripping in Link’s voice, “I’m sorry to call while you’re on your solo trip, but I wanted to hear your voice.”


	29. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature  
> tw: alcohol

It always happened like this.  
They would get invited to a party, Rhett would get competitive at playing Beer Pong and Link would try to flirt with anyone who would listen whilst sampling the punch.  
Once they stumble back to the dorm, Link tries his usual routine of trying to get into Rhett’s bed.  
”But what if I need to hurl during the night?”  
”Hold it in until you get to the bathroom.”  
”But it’s cold, and you’re so warm.” Link wraps his arms around Rhett’s waist and leans into try and kiss him. Rhett turns his head away from the raven haired boy, “Get another blanket?” he offers weakly.  
Link crowds Rhett against the wall, “Why are you so coy with me?” Rhett eyelids flutter closed as Link grinds against him, letting out an involuntary moan, “I know you want me. I’ve heard you at night when you think I’m asleep.” Rhett snaps out of the haze he’s in and steels his resolve. “We’ll talk about it in the morning bo. When we’re both level headed.” Rhett pushes past Link and slips his shirt off.  
“You always say that, but we never do talk about it in the morning. You just keep ignoring me!” Link’s emotions were transcending the alcohol.  
“I’m not ignoring you. Every time you bring it up we’re both drunk and I don’t want to have this discussion when we both aren’t of sound mind. I don’t want to hurt you or do something I’ll regret.” Rhett was trying to be the voice of reason. Link however felt like his was getting the turn down.  
“What is it going to take for you to see I want you?” Link stifled back a sob before crawling up the bunk bed ladder  
“I want you to bo, but not when we can’t even talk about this when we’re sober.”  
Rhett took a pen from his desk and scrawled a note and stuck it to the dorm room door before switching off the light.  
  
 _Rhett loves Link, and we need to talk about that._

 

 


	30. Testing the Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> BDSM mentioned

Link both loved and loathed this.

Sprawled out on his back in their Californian King, with Rhett between his legs. his mouth everywhere but where Link wants it to be. 

“Oh gosh Rhett, stop fooling around and suck me.” He demanded as he gently tugged on Rhett’s hair

Rhett leaned back on his haunches, “Are you going to behave, or do I need to get the handcuffs?”  
  
Link looked up at him and shook his head.   
  
“You know you can use your safeword if you need to bo.” Rhett leaned across Link and kissed his forehead.  
  
“I know.”

Link capitulated and sunk back on the pillows. “Hands behind your head bo. Next time I feel your hands on me, I’ll hand cuff you and leave you like this til you’re ready to behave.”  
  
Link whimpered as the images of last time flooded back. He had pulled Rhett’s hair, and as Rhett had warned him, he was hand cuffed and left on the bed alone for what seemed like hours. (In reality, Rhett had only been in the bathroom long enough to prepare and lube himself so he could immediately sink down on Link).  
  
“I…I’ll be good.” Link weaved his fingers behind his head as Rhett gently bit and sucked at Link’s inner thigh.   
  
Link wanted everything fast, where Rhett wanted to take everything as slow as possible. Rhett had known this since they were young, but had only recently begun trying this form of exercise (or was it training, he wasn’t sure) with Link.  
  
Whilst Link considered this to be a kind of torture, Rhett found it to be almost like a kind of worship. He loved spending hours kissing and touching Link, seeing what reactions he could draw forth from him before eventually giving in, usually by letting Link fuck his face. He was hoping one day that he would be able to get Link so worked up that he would be able to get Link to come without Rhett touching his cock.  
  
Rhett slowly continued licking and nibbling his way up Link’s thigh and inched closer to Link’s hardened cock. He stopped at the base and began sucking at the skin, leaving the beginnings of a love bite.  
  
 _Mine_  Rhett thought to himself.  
  


Link whined and bucked his hips, seeking desperately any friction whatsoever for his achingly hard cock.

“Please Rhett, I’m so close. I need you.”

Rhett glanced at Link with a mischievous look in his eyes, “Patience bo,” before ghosting his lips over Link’s cock. Link cried out in frustration, teetering at the edge of his orgasm.

“PLEASE!”


	31. Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School Rhink  
> General/Teen

It was the end of the last period of the day and Rhett made his way to his locker. He saw something a piece of paper sticking out from the vent in the door. Rhett pulled the paper out and unfolded it,  
  
 _I think you’re cute_  
  
Rhett looked around and tried to work out who the note was from. Harnett Central was not a massive school, but Rhett hadn’t had a girlfriend all year. None of the girls were of interest to him, and he found himself paying more and more attention to Link. Not that he would ever tell his raven haired friend that. Rhett had decided last summer that as long as Link was his best friend, it would be better to have a life long friendship over risking it for feelings that may not be reciprocated. Rhett folded the note and left it in his locker.  
  
A few weeks later, Rhett was going to his locker before school started.  
  
 _I wish you were mine_  
  
“Hey man,” Link slapped a hand on Rhett’s shoulder “How was Thanksgiving?”  
Rhett was too lost in his own thoughts to respond. He looked at the note and blushed before putting it next to the first one.  
“It was ok. I think I have a secret admirer or a stalker.”  
“About time, you ain’t had a girl since last winter.”  
Rhett shut his locker door and headed to class.  
  
The notes continued up to the day before Christmas break. 29 in total. Telling Rhett that he looked good, and how nice he was, etc etc. Rhett was tempted to throw the last couple out as they had become more risque.   
  
He came back to his locker at lunch and found another note.  
  
 _Meet me under the bleachers after school. I’ll bring the Mistletoe._  
  
Rhett spent the rest of the day preoccupied trying to work out if he really wanted to see who this admirer was. The final bell went and he walked towards the bleachers. Rhett sat and waited a while, watching everyone filter out of the school.  
 _This is a prank._    
Rhett picked up his backpack and began to stand up.  
“Hey bo,” Link appeared in front of Rhett, “Sorry I’m late.”  
“What do you mean? I didn’t tell you about the note asking…”  
Things finally clicked into place for Rhett, Link was his admirer.  
Rhett sat there stunned. His dreams were coming true. Link did like him more than a friend.   
“Um Rhett, are you ok? Or are you freaking out?” Link was starting to get anxious, “Oh gosh, I knew I shouldn’t have done this and now you’re going to hate me.” Link’s deep blue eyes were beginning to well up.  
“You like me?” Rhett whispered as pulled Link closer  
“Yes, but I didn’t know how to tell you.”   
“I like you too.”   
Link’s eyes blew wide open, “Really?”  
Rhett stood up and kissed Link on the cheek, and both boys blushed.  
“Wanna go to Bojangles?”


	32. Love Licks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature

To say that Link premeditated what was about to happen is not exactly a lie.  
Fantasized, woken up in a sweat at 3am because of it since he was 15, yes, but it was never planned.

He could of lived perfectly without having Rhett’s tongue on his skin. He had gone 40 years without it, he convinced himself he could go another 40 years.  
Then during a writer’s meeting, when Alex suggested an episode about weird ways to keep cool, Link’s mind instantly turned to animal documentary about Australian animals, that explained how kangaroos kept themselves cool.  
Everyone liked the idea.

A couple of weeks later, Link’s heart was pounding as he held out his arm for Rhett to lick. He bit back a moan as Rhett licked at his skin with his pointed tongue, trying desperately not to drown in the sensation as he licked Rhett’s arm.

Shoot.

Link tried to keep his composure through filming the rest of the episode and more, but his mind was elsewhere. A well worn fantasy of bending Rhett over the GMM desk and fucking him senseless.

After Stevie was happy with what they had filmed, Link waited for Rhett to head to the dressing room before making a beeline for their office. He began stripping off the layers of clothing on his torso, trying to cool himself off, trying to distract his mind that was running at a million miles.

“Are you alright bo?” Rhett asked quietly as he stepped into the office.  
“Shut the door and lock it.” Link commanded  
Link sat on the leather couch and held up his arm out to a confused Rhett, “I still haven’t cooled down, you wanna help me with that?”   
Rhett could feel Link’s eyes burn through him as he grabbed at the man’s wrist.  
Link nodded, urging Rhett on. Rhett licked a line from Link’s wrist to part way up his forearm, eliciting a whine, “I need more.” Link tapped the couch cushion next to him. As soon as Rhett sat, Link pulled him closer, licking a line up his neck to the shell of his ear, 

“I would love to see what else you can do with that tongue of yours.”


	33. Sleep is for the Weak

Rhett felt like he was drowning in school work.  
It was part way through the semester, but it felt like he was miles behind. Not that he would ever admit that he was stressed. Link had gone to bed at 10. Tired from a busy week of school. Sleep proved difficult as Rhett was hell bent on staying up all night.

Link rolled over for the tenth time and watched Rhett study for a while.  
Frustrated, Link threw his bedding back, climbed down from his bunk and grabbed the book from Rhett.  
“Hey! I was reading that!”  
“Rhett, it’s 2am and it’s Saturday morning. Go to bed and get some sleep.”   
Rhett let out a huff in response.  
“Do I have to drag you from your chair to your bed?”  
Rhett quirked his eyebrow in response. Link rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean. Don’t make this weird.”  
“I’ll only go to bed if you tuck me in.”  
“Do you want me to get in there with you and read you a bed time story as well?” Link retorted.  
Rhett stood and walked towards his bunk, “Well since you mentioned it. Do you wanna come lay with me for a while?”  
Both boys laid down in silence, apart from the sound of their breathing.  
“Are you stressed bo?” Link whispered.  
Rhett let out a defeated sigh, “How did you guess?”  
“You haven’t played play station with Gregg all week and you’re grumpy as all get out. I figured it was either school or a girl.”  
“My Dad will kick my ass if I fail man.” Link could hear the fear in Rhett’s voice as he spoke.   
“You won’t fail. I promise bo.”   
“How can you promise that?”   
Link wrapped his arms around Rhett, “Because I’m not going to fail, and we tend to do things together.”  
Rhett was silent. Link began to pull away from him, fearing that he may of over stepped the line by hugging him, but Rhett pulled him closer, 

“Thanks bo.”


	34. Untitled Fluff

With some spare time up their sleeves before their next commitment, Rhett, Link and Stevie went to explore some of the more quieter parts of New Orleans.   
They stumbled upon a store that seemed to sell everything from Linen to Real Estate services.  
“The Rink?” snorted Link at its name  
“You should stand near it and I’ll add it to the Instastory. I’m sure the shippers will love it.”   
Link rolled his eyes, whilst Rhett tried to hide the grin threatening to break out on his face.  
Then an idea struck him, “We should hold hands!” he cried  
“What?”   
Stevie laughed, “Yes, you totally should! They’ll love it.”  
Link turned to Rhett, trying to keep his cool, “You know, I don’t want to show off in public.” he growled.  
“It’s a joke Link. It’s not like I’m going to make out with you! We’ve held hands before.”  
“Yeah, I know. I just find it funny that any time I use to try to touch you when we film you got weird, but when you want to hold hands you won’t take no for an answer.”  
Rhett turned to Link and stared him dead in the face, “That was before bo, and I’ve explained why I felt I couldn’t handle you touching me. That was then though, and things have changed. So please?”   
Link sighed holding out his hand, “Yeah ok, gimme your hand.”  
Rhett beamed and instantly intertwined his fingers with Link.

“Are you ready guys?” asked Stevie


End file.
